The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: A Bike Ride & More Peace
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry and Flynn go out on a bike ride, and the day turns peaceful from there.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: A Bike Ride & More Peace

Flynn continued to spend his weekends at Henry's place. Often they would hang out at the pool room that Henry made for Flynn. However, one day, Flynn came to Henry's place after another week of school, and Henry had his biking clothes on.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "I see you're wearing your biking clothes."

"I wanted to go bike riding today," Henry said.

"We haven't done that in a long time," Flynn said. "So, maybe we should go for it."

"That would be great," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry got on their biking helmets and started riding their bikes. They went under the El Train a few times, and then took their usual stroll around Midtown Chicago. After a few laps around Midtown Chicago, Flynn and Henry rode around Downtown Chicago.

"Are you tired yet, Henry?" Flynn asked as he and Henry continued to ride their bikes.

"Not yet," Henry said. "This feels wonderful."

"I was just wondering," Flynn said.

They continued to ride their bikes by some of Chicago's historical landmarks. After three hours of bike riding, Henry and Flynn finally took a break at the park. They sat on some benches and relaxed after they parked their bikes.

"Wow, that was a rush," Henry said. "I really miss these bike rides."

"I miss them only when they are not interrupted by the weather," Flynn said.

"We had a history of that, didn't we?" Henry asked.

"We sure did," Flynn said. "At least you made me a Plan B."

"Are you talking about the pool room?" Henry asked.

"I sure am," Flynn said.

"I guess we can always use that when it rains outside," Henry said.

"We sure can," Flynn said. "Wow, I am tired."

"I could really go for a massage," Henry said.

"I will be honored to give you another massage," Flynn said. "Just lay on the bench."

"I will do that," Henry said.

Henry lied on the bench while Flynn got off his bench and moved towards the bench that Henry was lying on. Flynn sat at Henry's feet and began to untie his shoes. Once Flynn was done untying Henry's shoes, Flynn took off Henry's shoes and socks and began massaging Henry's feet.

"Wow, that feels so good," Henry said. "Thank you so much, Flynn."

"You're welcome, Henry," Flynn said. "It was fun bike riding with you again."

"It was fun going out on a bike ride," Henry said. "I really treasured it."

"We should go back to doing it routinely," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "It's been nothing short of joyful."

"I can also go for some picnics in the future, too," Flynn said.

"Those have been fun to do, too," Henry said. "Wow, I am getting sleepy from this massage."

"I'll let you nap here," Flynn said. "I can get your pillow and blanket."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "I knew I can count on you."

Flynn smiled as he massaged Henry to sleep. Once Henry was asleep, Flynn stood up, got Henry's shoes and socks off the floor and took them to Henry's bike. Flynn got Henry's pillow and blanket out of his bike basket and put Henry's shoes and socks in the bike basket. Flynn went to the bench where Henry was sleeping on. Flynn placed the pillow under Henry's head and the blanket over Henry.

"Sweet dreams, Henry," Flynn said and went back to the bench that he sat on. Flynn eventually fell asleep on the bench himself. About three hours later, Henry woke up and noticed that Flynn was asleep on the bench. Henry went to Flynn's bike and got his pillow and blanket out. He then went to the bench that Flynn is lying on. Henry untied and took off Flynn's shoes. Henry also took off Flynn's socks. Once the shoes and socks were off, Henry put the pillow under Flynn's head and a blanket over Flynn.

"Sweet dreams, Flynn," Henry said as he went to Flynn's bike to put Flynn's shoes and socks in the bike basket. Henry returned to the bench he slept on and went back to sleep. Another three hours later, both of them woke up and sat up on their benches.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "Did you have a good nap?"

"I did have a good nap," Henry said. "And once again, we wake up to a beautiful night sky."

"I know," Flynn said. "I see you made me comfortable, too."

"You were still asleep when I woke up," Henry said. "So, I just made you comfortable and then returned to sleep."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

"You're welcome and thank you," Henry said.

"So, want to stay at the park, or do you want to go to my place or do you want to go to your place or what?" Flynn asked.

"Well, we can stay here a little longer and enjoy the night sky," Henry said.

"Sure thing," Flynn said. "Let's lay back down on the benches."

"Let's do it," Henry said while he and Flynn lied back down on the benches.

"You're right, Henry," Flynn said. "This is a beautiful night."

"I know," Henry said. "I am glad we took a nap."

"Look at all of the stars," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "Want us to use our imagination again?"

"Sure thing," Flynn said. "Those stars look like Spider-Man."

"That looks like a beaker," Henry said. "Oh, and that looks like a thermometer."

"That looks like a mushroom," Flynn said.

"What kind?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," Flynn said. "But, it does look like a mushroom."

"That looks like a cloud," Henry said. "And that looks like a snowflake."

"This sky watching is so much fun," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "Do you want to go to my place now?"

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry got their pillows and blankets and put them in their bike baskets. They got on their bikes and rode their bikes to Henry's place. They went inside Henry's house and sat on the couch in the living room.

"This has been a wonderful day," Flynn said. "I love coming to your place."

"I love having you here," Henry said. "Want to go to your pool room?"

"Sure," Flynn said. "Let me get my swimming suit on."

"Okay, I'll go to my room," Henry said and then got up to go to his bedroom. Flynn changed into his swimming suit, and then went to the pool room that Henry made for him. He noticed that Henry made an intercom for Flynn to contact Henry.

"Henry, I am at the pool room," Flynn said on the intercom.

"Okay, I am on my way over there," Henry said on the intercom.

Henry changed into his swimming suit and joined Flynn in his pool room.

"How do you like the intercom?" Henry asked.

"I love it," Flynn said. "It's really cool. Thanks, Henry."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "Well, we had a nice peaceful day."

"Let's keep it up with a relaxing pool side nap," Flynn said.

"That sounds relaxing," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn relaxed in the pool to the point where they fell asleep.


End file.
